nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 4
Mitchell Van Morgan 4 is a platforming video game developed by Tose and published by THQ for the Game Boy Color. It debuted in Japan on October 21, 2000, in the USA on October 31, 2000 and in Europe on October 26, 2000. The sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 3. In the game's backstory, human civilizations built flying cities, which were later destroyed by an unspecified catastrophe, forcing the survivors to live on the ground. The only remaining flying city, The Orange County Castle, still floats in the sky, concealed by a permanent powerful thunderstorm that surrounds it as Mitchell and his pals investigate the rumors of an ancient floating castle. Plot The game takes place on the floating castle of the Orange County Castlegrounds, which is very familiar to Laputa from Studio Ghibli's Laputa: Castle in the Sky film and comprises primary locations. The floating castle is mainly inhabited by the races of the North Carolinians, castleguards and a giant android who guards the place. the Orange County Castlegrounds is the only floating city in the Mitchell Land and the game's main hub. Marquessa's space station, the Death Zig, was blown into pieces in the orbit but Marquessa and his minions lands on a mystical floating castle called the Orange County Castlegrounds after Mitchell and his pals defeat him at the end of Mitchell Van Morgan 3. As Marquessa begins to create the copy of this area to get started on his utopian duplicate of Orange County Castlegrounds, to hatch a malevolent scheme to repair his Marquessanik army and get rid of his arch-enemy Mitchell once and for all. Meanwhile, Mitchell himself takes an underground exploration in the Sewers of Raleighopolis to get readings by using Gavin's territorial waves to start a new adventure of his life. Jumps into pencil flyer where Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas and Ebony are in. As Team Mitchell knows that Marquessa is up to his dirty rotten ways again, they've found a he floating castle is mainly inhabited by the races of the North Carolinians, castleguards and a giant android who guards the place known as the Orange County Castle. Upon gaining entrance to the floating castle's central domain and get a vast repository for all of the Orange County Castleground's scientific knowledge, Genola captures the castleguards and the Marquessaniks started to attack Ebony, who escapes and frees the North Carolinian castleguards. After cleaning up all the castleground areas that Marquessa and his minions caused, Marquessa's armored airships appeared out of nowhere as Marquessa is grown tired of Mitchell ruining his plans of world domination. Doing so, Mitchell and his friend giving a skychase to Marquessa's airships which leads Mitchell and his pals to Marquessa's utopian counterpart of the Orange County Castlegrounds The Marquessa Orange County Castlegrounds. During his confrontation with his arch-nemesis, Mitchell proceeds to infiltrate the Marquessa Orange County Castlegrounds, and defeats Marquessa as Super Mitchell. During the end credits, the remnants of Orange County Castle float in orbit, maintained by the volucite diamond embedded in the roots of the central tree. Gameplay The gameplay for Mitchell Van Morgan 4 is very similar in most of the previous Mitchell Van Morgan titles for the Game Boy Color. It respects to the other titles released at the time for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. The player takes control of Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, Jennifer or Ebony and heads off to defeat Marquessa, the "Mad Scientist," and save the world, However this time the malevolent Dr. Marquessa learns about the floating castlegrounds while Mitchell and the gang investigate the castle grounds for the seven power stones before Marquessa does. Main Hub The main hub of this game is the Orange County Castlegrounds, A North Carolinian medieval floating city home based on (Laputa) from Laputa: Castle in the Sky which he can visit his place anytime he collects power stones or for rejuvenation from travelling much often. Category:Video Games Category:2000 video games Category:Mitchell Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Tose (company) games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:Platform games Category:Platformer Category:Single-player video games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Game Boy Color-only games Category:Video game sequels